Twins Of Fire And Ice
by DarkDragonesFlyEveryWhere
Summary: Hiei and Kagome are twins and they know that and eveyone else does not know that and then all of the people see both of them training but they look like they are fighting and Kurama asked Hiei in his mind who is the girl and Hiei says she is my twin.YYHIn
1. We Meet

**Twins Of Fire And Ice**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YuYuHakusho or InuYasha if I did then Hiei and Kurama and Yuske and Yukina and Naraku and Sesshomaru and InuYasha and Kagome would be owned by me but they don't**

**Summary: Hiei and Kagome are twins and they know that and eveyone else does not know that and then all of the people see both of them training but they look like they are fighting and Kurama asked Hiei in his mind who is the girl and Hiei says she is my twin.**

** Kurama mind speech.**

** Hiei mind speech.**

&&** Kagome or Kage mind speech.**

$$** Youko mind speech.**

Hiei and Kagome were twins and when they were born there parents seperated because both of them were outcasts by both worlds because they were fire and ice demons with holy powers. When Kagome got to go home for a week she was training with her twin and both of the groups was watching them train but they thought they were really fighting because you could not tell if they were fighting or training Kurama asked Hiei in his mind who is she? Hiei answered by saying Kage Kurama wants to know who you are. Kagome answered by saying &Hi I am Kage my human name is Kagome I am Hiei's twin and also Yukina is just a sister to us all because she trained me in the ice and healing and Hiei trained me in the fire and batteling ok so leave me alone oh tell the stupid monkey to leave me alone or I will seriosly hurt him ok.&


	2. The Truth And Hi Mom And Dad

Twins Of Fire And Ice Disclaimer: I do not own YuYuHakusho or InuYasha if I did then Hiei and Kurama and Yuske and Yukina and Naraku and Sesshomaru and InuYasha and Kagome would be owned by me but they don't Summary: Hiei and Kagome are twins and they know that and eveyone else does not know that and then all of the people see both of them training but they look like they are fighting and Kurama asked Hiei in his mind who is the girl and Hiei says she is my twin.

Kurama mind speech.  
Hiei mind speech.  
Kagome or Kage mind speech.  
$$ Youko mind speech.

Kurabara said " How come you know Hiei and Kurama? How come you do not even know us?" Kagome answerd because Hiei is my twin brother and Kurama asked Hiei who he is and he answered him and no I will not go out with you and do not look at me in any perverted way ok because I do not even know you." All of the groups asked Kagome " How is Hiei your twin brother because he is a fire and ice demon and you are not?" She answered "Actually I am and I have holy powers and Hiei has holy powers like me and that is why we had strange auros like Kurama and Yusked ok." Then the Kagome's friends came out and they asked "how come you never told us?" Kagome answered "Because I thought Kikyo would influence you guys to kill me seeing as I have a JAGAN and Kikyo was thinking of killing me and taking my soul and also she was thinking of hurting you guys critically to stop you guys from helping me when I had a lot of trouble" then she said to Kikyo(Clay Pot) "Yes Kikyo I told them and also Naraku wants you as his mate ever since he first saw you because he knows my brother quite well seeing as both of us want to kill him and you Mom for leaving us and also trying to harm us quite bad oh yeah InuYasha you are not my Dad Naraku is do you remeber when you were a half demon Mom left?" InuYasha said"Yes. why?" Kagome and Hiei answered" Because Mom was with Dad all those times and Mom Dad said you are a bitch for fucking InuYasha behind my back and Dad gave me all the shards he had for a long time when I found out he was my Father so go talk to him Mom or are you to chicken to do so."Kikyo answered" How did you know I am your Mother?" they both answered" Hello we look like you and Naraku jeez even Kurabara could have figered it out Mom." Kurabara answered "Yes I could because I am the great Kurabara the lover of kittens and Yukina"  
Then all of them hit him on the head for mentionig all of that. 


	3. Getting Beaten Up

Twins Of Fire And Ice

Disclaimer: I do not own YuYuHakusho or InuYasha if I did then Hiei and Kurama and Yuske and Yukina and Naraku and Sesshomaru and InuYasha and Kagome would be owned by me but they don't

Summary: Hiei and Kagome are twins and they know that and eveyone else does not know that and then all of the people see both of them training but they look like they are fighting and Kurama asked Hiei in his mind who is the girl and Hiei says she is my twin.

Kurama mind speech.

Hiei mind speech.

&& Kagome or Kage mind speech.

$$ Youko mind speech.

The twins kept on hitting Kurabara and Youko kept on saying $ Go hit him a couple more times if you want$ No punch him for us because he keeps on picking on us by calling us gay. Ok because he keeps on calling Yukina his and I always wanted to hit him for that & Man it is easy to tell she likes you Youko or is it Kurama& $ How can you tell even Hiei could tell that we were Youko Kurama together?$ Easy we both have holy powers I thought Kage told you about that & Yes I did Hiei I explained when I was telling my friends about that.& So they kept on hitting Kurabara after that little conversation was done with.

Kurabara was saying "Why do all of you like to hit me?" They answered" BECAUSE YOU MAKE FUN OF US AND YOU HURT US WHEN YOU DO THAT ALSO YOU ARE AN IDIOT AND YOU ARE STUPID AND YOU DESERVE IT OK!"

They were all happy because they got to beat some one up who was bugging them by saying Yukina is my girl when they all knew she liked Youko and Kurama.


	4. ADOPTION

I am sorry. All of my stories are up for adoption. I hope you do like them enough to adopt them. I can't continue them at all.


End file.
